About Midnight Club: Street Racing Remake Edition
Midnight Club: Street Racing Remake Edition '''is a upcoming Remake Version of '''Midnight Club: Street Racing, It is going to be developed and published by Peanuteegee. It is a fangame in the Midnight Club series. Objective A mysterious group of urban street racers known as the Midnight Club race for pride, power, and glory in sleekly customised, enhanced sports cars. As a regular New York City cab driver, the player learns about this secret club and decides to join. The player begins with his relatively unmodified and slow vehicle, a taxi. Through a series of races, each with different goals, they defeat other racers and win faster and more expensive vehicles. You begin your career by chasing a racer named Emilo Sanchez. As you continue to follow Emilo Sanchez, the first race starts from the World Trade Center and ends at Central Park. After you win the race, your now a part of the Midnight Club and Emilo Sanchez tells you to continue to race him. When you finish the second race, you will unlock the Crusero Bueno. When the player decides to change vehicles or continue career, the game will introduce 3 other racers and you must follow these hookmen to the starting line and win their cars. Depending who you choose to race, you will unlock the following vehicles: Crusero Excellente(complete 2 races), Crusero Magnifico(complete 2 races), Jones 400(complete 2 races), Jones 420(complete 2 races), Jones 450(complete 2 races), Pirahna PDQ(complete 2 races), Pirahna PDQ I(complete 2 races) and Pirahna PDQ ARi(complete 2 races). After you have beat all the racers, you can now beat Kareem Windross, the city champ. After beating Kareem Windross and his PT Phoenix, the player now travel to London and continue to challege Kareen Windross and 4 new racers. The game's cities are known for their gravity-defying jumps and shortcuts. Like any other racing games, when the player is racing in the rain, it can make the player very difficult to handle any fast vehicles since the streets are slippery especially when the player drifts around street corners and when racing in the fog it is hard to see where you're going and don't notice incoming traffic and police. Opponents # Emilo Sanchez # Larry Muller # Keiko Hatano # Kareem Windross # Lukas Howell-Jones # Emily Morton # Darren Thurrock # Anika # Owleegee # Owlalleo # Owlmee # Gophereegee # Gopheralleo # Gophermee # Rabbiteegee # Rabbitalleo # Rabbitmee # Tiggereegee # Tiggeralleo # Tiggermee # Rooeegee # Rooalleo # Roomee # Kangaeegee # Kangalleo # Kangamee # Eeyoremee # Kessiemee # Kessiealleo # Kessieegee # Pigleteegee # Pigletalleo # Pigletmee # Poohmee # Pooheegee # Poohalleo # Horaceegee # Horacealleo # Horacemee # Clarabellemee # Clarabellealleo # Clarabelleegee # Peteegee # Petealleo # Petemee # Max Goofeegee # Max Goofalleo # Max Goofmee # Goofymee # Goofyalleo # Goofyeegee # Daisymee # Daisyalleo # Daisyeegee # Hueyeegee # Hueyalleo # Hueymee # Deweyeegee # Deweyalleo # Deweymee # Louiemee # Louiealleo # Louieegee # Donaldmee # Donaldalleo # Donaldeegee # Milliemee # Milliealleo # Millieegee # Melodymee # Melodyalleo # Melodyeegee # Minnieemee # Minniealleo # Minnieegee # Ortensiamee # Ortensialleo # Ortensiaeegee # Oswaldeemee # Oswaldalleo # Oswaldeegee # Mickeemee # Mickeealleo # Mickeegee # Mrs Muskreemee # Mrs Muskralleo # Mrs Muskreegee # Mr Muskralleo # Mr Muskreemee # Mr Muskreegee # Dorismee # Dorisalleo # Doriseegee # Wallymee # Wallyalleo # Wallyeegee # Tim the Ice Weegee # Tim the Ice Malleo # Tim the Ice Meegee # Simonmee # Simonalleo # Simoneegee # Conniealleo # Conniemee # Connieegee # Cap'nmee # Cap'nalleo # Cap'ngee # Mr.Bigalleo # Mr.Bigmee # Me.Bigee # Geroginamee # Geroginalleo # Geroginaeegee # Edouardeemee # Edouardalleo # Edouardeegee # Boostiemee # Boostiealleo # Boostieegee # Ostieemee # Ostiealleo # Ostieegee # Shirleyalleo # Shirleymee # Shirleyeegee # Billyeegee # Billyalleo # Billymee # Flickmee # Flickalleo # Flickeegee # Betty Loualleo # Betty Loumee # Betty Lougee # Munchyalleo # Muchymee # Munchyeegee # Walteralleo # Waltermee # Waltereegee # Wandalleo # Wandaeemee # Wandaeegee # Rickeemee # Rickyalleo # Rickeegee # Scootchmee # Scootchalleo # Scootcheegee # Pinchmee # Pinchalleo # Pincheegee # Redolfomee # Redolfoalleo # Redolfoeegee # Annamee # Annalleo # Annaeegee # Ernestmee # Ernestalleo # Ernesteegee # Opaleemee # Opalalleo # Opaleegee # Franmee # Franalleo # Franeegee # Ms.Ferneegee # Ms.Fernalleo # Ms.Fernmee # Grandmamaeegee # Grandmamalleo # Grandmamee # Wikieegee # Wikialleo # Wikimee # Tinieegee # Tinialleo # Tinimee # Masieegee # Masiealleo # Masiemee # Kipeegee # Kipalleo # Kipmee # Funkyeegee # Funkyalleo # Funkymee # Twinkleegee # Twinklealleo # Twinklemee # Spunkyeegee # Spunkyalleo # Spunkymee # Wayneegee # Waynealleo # Waynemee # Kacieegee # Kaciealleo # Kaciemee # Jaxeegee # Jaxalleo # Jaxmee # Grandpop Crinkeegee # Grandpop Crinkalleo # Grandpop Crinkmee # Zootereegee # Zooteralleo # Zootermee # Mellieemee # Melliealleo # Mellieegee # Rosyeegee # Rosyalleo # Rosymee # Eubieegee # Eubiealleo # Eubiemee # Jellyeegee # Jellyalleo # Jellymee # Buttereegee # Butteralleo # Buttermee # Barbereegee # Mrs.Barbereegee # Lribarbergee # Franbee # Mr.Electrician # Ms. Fern # Grandpa # Grandmama # Fripp # Kip's mother # Wiki # Tini # Masie # Kip # Wayne and Twinkle's mother # Punky # Mucky # Pokey # Mocky # Winky # Funky # Twinkle # Spunky # Wayne # Barber # Mrs. Barber # Peanutmee # Penautalleo # Peanuteegee (City Champ) # Kacie # Jax # Grandpop Crink # Lilu # Uncle Zooter (Eubie's Uncle) # Aunt Mellie (Eubie's Aunt) # Rosy (World Champ) # Eubie (World Champ) # Pookie (avaliable in Arcade Mode races and is the sister of Kip and Masie) # Pizza Guy (avaliable in Arcade Mode races) # Mesaleseegee (available in Arcade Mode races) # Mesalesalleo (available in Arcade Mode races) # Measlesmee (available in Arcade Mode races) # Spoteegee (available in Arcade Mode races) # Spotalleo (available in Arcade Mode races) # Spotmee (available in Arcade Mode races) # Plutoeegee (available in Arcade Mode races) # Plutoalleo (available in Arcade Mode races) # Plutomee (available in Arcade Mode races) # Eubie Jr (available in Arcade Mode races) # Rosy Jr (avaliable in Arcade Mode races) # Baby Eubie (avaliable in Arcade Mode races) # Baby Rosy (available in Arcade Mode races) # Wayne Jr (available in Arcade Mode races) # Baby Wayne (available in Arcade Mode races) Vehicles Taxi Cabs Taxi Super Taxi Maurader Taxi (No Graffiti) Taxi (Non Playable Traffic Version) Mickeegee Taxi Pooheegee Taxi Peanuteegee Taxi Eubie Taxi Eubieegee Taxi Crusero Bueno Bueno (No Markings) Bueno II Bueno III Bueno IV Bueno V Bueno VI Bueno VII Bueno VIII Bueno IX Bueno X Bueno XI Bueno XII Bueno XIII Bueno XIV Bueno XV Bueno XVI Bueno XVII Bueno XVIII Bueno XIX Bueno XX Bueno XXI Bueno XXII Bueno XXIII Bueno XXIV Bueno XXV Excellente Excellente II Excellente III Excellente IV Excellente V Excellente VI Excellente VII Excellente VIII Excellente IX Excellente X Excellente XI Excellente XII Excellente XIII Excellente XIV Excellente XV Excellente XVI Excellente XVII Excellente XVIII Excellente XIX Excellente XX Excellente XXI Excellente XXII Excellente XXIII Excellente XXV Jones J400 J400 (No Markings) J420 J420 (No Markings) J450 J450 (No Markings) Piranha PDQ PDQ (No Markings) PDQ II PDQR PDQR (No Markings) PDQR II PDQ ARi PDQ ARi (No Markings) PDQ ARi II PT Phoenix (Standard) Phoenix II Phoenix III Phoenix DDX Phoenix DDX II Phoenix ICS Phoenix ICS II Modicum Ascent Amata Zender Alpha Alpha ? (Eubie's 1st Vehicle) Beta Type-S Type-S ? (Masie's 4th Vehicle) Type-S ? (Kip's 4th Vehicle) Type-S ? (Kacie's 3rd Vehicle) Type-S ? (Jax's 3rd Vehicle) Type-S ? (Eubie's 3rd Vehicle) Delta (Eubie's 4th Vehicle) Delta II (Rosy's 4th Vehicle) Theta (Eubie's 5th Vehicle) Theta II (Rosy's 5th Vehicle) Kuruma Manhattan Bonus London Bonus Manhattan PD London PD 'Smuggler's Run 1 ' Baja Buggy The Forgotten Buggy A380's Buggy O'Grady's Buggy Sierra Cartel Buggy The Quebois Buggy Border Patrol Buggy CIA Buggy Army Buggy The Forgotten S.U.V. A380 SUV O'Grady's SUV 'Custom Smuggler's Run 1 ' Multiplayer Multiplayer modes such as Arcade Mode and Online Mode using two to four additional Xbox One controllers as well as 32 players. Gallery Category:Browse Category:Midnight Club Street Racing Remake Edition Pages